


Expertise

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Azu Week [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Grizzop has a question for Azu, Azu has an offer for Grizzop.
Relationships: Azu & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Azu/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: Flammen's Azu Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Azu Week - Day 4: **Friendship** \- Oaths - Nature

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Azu blurted out in surprise only to regret it a second later when Grizzop’s ears flattened against his skull.

“It’s not like I had time for it.” He crossed his arms and glared at her. “And I figured you being with the Aphrodite lot and all would know something about it.”

“I- yes- sure! Not just because of Aphrodite, though there was this one time…” She trailed off knowing it wasn’t a story Grizzop would be interested in hearing right now. He had come to her with a purpose and if she didn’t have an answer in due time for him he might just go and ask someone else, and Azu felt rather flattered that he had chosen to come to her first.

“It’s hard to explain how kissing works. But I could show you?” Azu offered and felt a surge of giddiness run through her as Grizzop took a moment to consider it.

“Yeah, why not, I’ve always been better at learning by doing.” 

Navigating her tusks and his razor sharp teeth took a moment, but when they finally figured it out, it turned out that Grizzop was a natural at the whole kissing thing.


End file.
